


Save A Loftwing, Ride a Cowboy

by LetMeLoveMyShips



Series: Filthy one shots [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Twilight, Alpha Warriors, Expect a lot more of this Verse in the future, I ship these three so damn hard it's not funny, M/M, Minors get out, Multi, Not Linked Universe, Omega Sky, Power Bottom, Praise, Seriously I'm not dealing with Minors, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLoveMyShips/pseuds/LetMeLoveMyShips
Summary: Sky takes control for a time, as the Omega of the trio, it's incredibly attractive to his two Alpha mates to see him like this.Not Linked Universe.(Seriously I will block the ability to comment if you keep sending mean comments or threats. You know who you are and they will never be posted.)
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link/Link, Linkcest, TP Link/SS Link/HW Link
Series: Filthy one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001217
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Save A Loftwing, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not nor ever will be in reference to the fandom for the Linked Universe. The names after all are fairly common throughout the greater Legend of Zelda fandom.
> 
> (Seriously I will block the ability to comment if you keep sending mean comments or threats. You know who you are and the comments you send will never be posted.)

Sky was straddling Twilight’s hips, rocking against him, relishing the soft whines and moans that he was drawing from the broader male with each slide of slick flesh. His hands placed on strong pectorals kept Twilight pinned firmly to the mound of pillows behind him, refusing to let him sit up while he worked his hips.

He was panting softly as he lifted and dropped in a slow steady pace, taking his time. His eyes were half lidded and lips parted as he watched Twilight’s face. Behind him, Sky could feel the heat from Warrior’s body, close, but not touching as he’d asked before they even started.

Sky curled his fingers and slid his thumbs upwards, grazing across Twilight’s nipples as he dropped back down, the length inside him grazing over the spot within him just enough to send small sparks along his spine. A pleased sound slipped free from his lips and he dropped his head backwards, exposing the length of his neck to his mate beneath him. 

“Fuck…  _ Sky _ ...” was murmured behind him and Sky tilted his head to meet Warriors’ eyes and he lifted a brow as he rose and dropped again, arching his back to change the angle a little further.

“Y _ es _ ?” 

Behind him Warriors was keeping himself occupied by stroking his own flesh, kneeling close enough that Sky was certain he would be more than willing to make a grab for him if he had permission to. The feeling of hands sliding up his knees and thighs had Sky whipping his face back around to lock gazes with Twilight who froze in place as Sky went still, seated firmly on his lap.

Only a moment passed before Twilight pulled his hands back and held them up in a placating manner. Sky tilted his head to the side and let his lips curl into a small smirk. “You really want to touch me don’t you?  _ Both _ of you...”

“Always do.” Warriors murmured softly near his ear, having shifted closer, still not quite touching him. 

“May I please?” 

Sky watched Twilight’s eyes, want and need very prominent in his gaze. He flicked his eyes up to the still raised hands and shifted himself a bit. Both of his hands lifted off of Twilight’s chest and he threaded his fingers with warm and well calloused fingers. A small flicker of curiosity sparked along the bond he shared with both of them and he grinned.

“Keep your arms steady.” He looked over his shoulder again at Warriors. “ _ One _ hand. No lower than my navel.”

In response a hand snaked itself around his waist almost instantly, fingers sliding over his upper abdomen, and rising up to rest against his sternum, palm flat. Warriors had clearly been waiting for that answer but at least he was listening to him. Against his ear there was a warm puff of air and a  _ very _ close brush of lips.    
  
“ _ Thank you… _ ”

Sky swallowed at the tone and suppressed a shiver which resulted in his muscles flexing around Twilight. His mate beneath him clearly struggled to not buck up, judging by the small jolt and sudden tension at his hips. Once he was settled, Warriors’ fingers remaining still in the center of his chest, Sky used his hold on Twilight’s hands as an anchor and pushed upwards. The drop after had him gasping and grinding their hips together.

He repeated the motion, several times, his arms shaking and thighs starting to tremble as the sensation started to pool in his lower abdomen. His breaths were catching in his throat every few drops as Twilight’s length jabbed just  _ right _ against the bundle of nerves within him. 

“ _ You have no idea what you both do to me… _ ” Sky kept his rhythm going, relishing in the gasps and soft moans that both of his mates were making in response to what he was doing. The hand on his chest flexing and relaxing, fingers twitching, sliding up and down his torso, yet never dipping lower than his navel.

“Filling me just right… So  _ thick _ and… Aa _ ah _ ...” He stuttered in the roll of his hips and dropped his head back again, coming to a rest against Warriors’ shoulder, the other Alpha having moved as close as he could without interfering with what Sky was doing. Sky licked at his lower lip, grinding down a little more firmly with a cant of his hips. 

“You know where to touch… You- You know when to list _ en _ …” Sky gasped as Twilight’s self control frayed just enough to buck up into the Omega’s warmth once before he pinned his own hips back to the bedding, lifting his knees to lock himself into place. 

Warriors was clearly struggling to not kiss up the side of the smooth neck and across sweat dampened skin. He was panting softly in Sky’s ear, breaths shaky as he restrained himself. The hand on Sky’s chest slid to the left side of it and he splayed his palm over the muscle for a moment before squeezing it firmly. 

Sky kept moving.

Heat was coiling and pooling in his abdomen and he was wanting to draw out the building orgasm as long as he could. “So perfect… Love when you do this for me… When you let me set the pace... “

Sky pulled his head off of the shaking shoulder and he met Twilight’s eyes, pupils dilated in lust. He knew Warriors would look much the same behind him and he let a moan slip free as he swiveled his hips back down instead of dropping. “You look like you’re about to break Twi…”

Another jolt of the hips beneath his had him dropping to meet them and he threw his head back with a gasping cry. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt his own self control fraying at the edges yet he scrambled to remain firm in his hold. “Oh…  _ Oh Hylia… _ I-”

Twilight dug his heels into the bedding, his own arms shaking as he helped Sky lift up again. Sky’s eyes had barely blinked open before they slammed shut when Twilight’s hips met his own on the drop. The rough motion enough to jostle his composure and buckle his own elbows. His legs were shaking violently now, barely able to lift himself again and he had to force his eyes open and roll his head forward to meet Twilight’s eyes once more. 

What little control he had was gone. 

“I- I  _ can’t _ -” Sky’s voice cracked on a moan as Twilight used the leverage he had to drive his hips up into Sky. 

Warmth pressed in against Sky’s back as Warriors pulled close, using his hand on the Omega’s chest to pull him backwards to deepen the angle. Sky could feel the soft bump of a hand against his back with each stroke Warriors made, but his mind  _ splintered _ into fragments as Twilight struck true. 

Sky orgasmed with a wordless scream, colors bursting in his eyes as he clenched tightly around Twilight’s still moving hips. Soft choked noises being jostled from him with every thrust until he was bucked up one final time. He could have sworn that he heard his name spill from Twilight’s lips, but he was struggling to even focus as heat splashed against his lower back and Warriors moaned against his neck.

All three were panting as they came down from their high, Sky slumped against Warrior’s chest, his fingers still tangled with Twilights, both intertwined pairs resting on top of Sky’s thighs. Slowly, Sky shifted, lifting his head up to nudge his nose against Warriors’ cheek, murmuring softly against flushed skin. “Should move so Twi can sit up…”

Warriors let a breathy chuckle free and carefully pulled back, helping Sky stay upright while he helped shift Twilight’s legs, one at a time so they were crossed at his ankles. He pulled up against Sky’s back once again and reached forward, tugging on Twilight’s wrists to help him sit upright without having to dislodge his hold on Sky’s hands.

Between them Sky whined at the shift and a shiver wracked his body. The gasp Twilight let free was more than enough for Warriors to chuckle and nuzzle against Sky’s shoulder where his mark was. “You think we don’t know what we do to you?”

Twilight leaned up to catch Sky’s lips with his, keeping the kiss gentle and chaste. When the kiss broke, Twilight bumped their foreheads together and smiled softly. “You have no idea what you do to  _ us _ , Sky…”


End file.
